George Tells Ringo Their Own Fairytale
by CrazyHetaliaFan
Summary: "Yer me princess and I'm yer prince." George said and Ringo replied "Yeah I know." "Yeah! Y'know what! Since yer me princess then an evil wizard would kidnap ye and I'd rescue ye!" "Really tell me the story then!"


George Tells Ringo Their Own Fairytale

Summary: "Yer me princess and I'm yer prince." George said and Ringo replied "Yeah I know." "Yeah! Y'know what! Since yer me princess then an evil wizard would kidnap ye and I'd rescue ye!" "Really tell me the story then!"

Paring: George/Ringo

Rating: K+

Story © me and the Beatles © Themselves

George and Ringo were sitting down, watching Sleeping Beauty on the telly and George thought for a moment "'ey Ritchie." "Yeah?" "Yer me princess and I'm yer prince." George said and Ringo replied "Yeah I know." "Yeah! Y'know what! Since yer me princess then an evil wizard would kidnap ye and I'd rescue ye!" "Really tell me the story then!" "Okay! I will!" George kissed Ringo on the cheek and he began.

_Princess Ringo was brushing his hair...well he was a man but he didn't mind being a Princess, since he was going to marry his lover Prince George in a week. He was in a light pink dress with pink heels, He stood up and walked to his balcony. "It's a lovely night...to bad Georgie isn't 'ere with me." Ringo sighed and his cat named Ritchie walked over to him "Ah Ritchie, what's wrong?" Ritchie meowed and Ringo laughed. He picked his cat up and he smiled. He kissed his kitten and he petted his auburn-chocolate brown fur, which was the same shade of his own hair. But what Princess Ringo didn't know was that the evil wizard John was watching him. Ringo sighed again, picking a red rose. "Georgie, loves this flower, I think I'll give 'im one tomorrow and then use these flowers at me wedding. I think they'll be wonderful." "Yes, they'll look very nice." Said a voice and Ringo turned around "Who are ye?! Show yerself!" _

"_Princess Ringo." The voice said and the person appeared "Yer that evil wizard John Lennon!" Ringo gasped and he looked around for an escape. Ritchie growled and he scratched John's leg. Ringo tried to run but John closed the door. "Yer not getting away that easily." "Georgie! Mum!" Ringo screamed as John picked him up. "Ritchie! Get me mum!" Ringo yelled and John covered his mouth up with his hand and Ringo screamed as they disappeared._

_An hour later:_

"_Oh Prince George! Thank goodness yer 'ere!" Queen Elsie cried "What 'appened?! Where's Ritchie?!" George asked as he ran in. He was in an orange military suit and he had a hat that had a green feather on it. She replied "Princess Ringo was kidnapped!" "By who?!" "By the evil wizard John Lennon!" "Oh no! Where does 'e live?!" "In the forbidden mountains! But be careful! Please bring Princess Ringo back!" "I will! I'll be back as fast as I can Elsie! I'll find 'im! I promise! I won't rest until I do!" George yelled as he ran off to get on his horse and he ran off._

_With Ringo:_

_Ringo was being held in a locked tower and John came in "Oh princess don't be sad." Ringo gave him a nasty look "I want to go 'ome." "Why so early? Yer me prisoner, so ye can't leave." "What did I ever to do ye?!" Ringo yelled and he stood up going over to the only window. "Temper, temper, princess." John chuckled and pointed a finger at Ringo. Then Ringo collapsed "Keep dreaming princess." John laughed at him, he was unconscious and his head was facing right and his arms were in front his head. John touched his cheek and Ringo didn't move...he didn't make a sound. He disappeared and he left Ringo on the ground. _

_With George: _

_George was on his horse he was getting closer to where his lover was at and he frowned. He heard a loud scream "Ritchie?" His horse ran faster and he was soon at the forbidden mountain. He saw John "Oh it's ye Prince George Harrison." Ringo was now awake and John had him tied up. "Georgie!" Ringo cried and George yelled "Let 'im go John." John laughed and Ringo looked at George. George yelled "If ye don't I'll kill ye!" He pulled out his sword and John said "Temper, temper, jus' like the princess." George growled and Ringo bit his lip. "I jus' want 'im John, we're getting married in a week, I need me love." "I know but no." John said and he grabbed Ringo again "No! Not again! I'm not going to let ye take me!" Ringo started struggling and he jumped out of John's reach. He ran over to George and George held onto him. "I won't let ye go." He whispered kissing him on top of his head. George untied him and John growled, they wouldn't get away so easily! _

"_Die!" John yelled and George quickly hit the ground as John threw a sword at them. It hit the wall and John growled. George hurried up and ran to put Ringo on his horse. "I'll be right back! Jus' stay 'ere and if anyone tries to take ye scream and me 'orse will run to me and I'll save ye." Ringo nodded and George ran back to fight John. Who turned into a dragon! George growled _("Okay Geo, ye so got that from Sleeping Beauty!" Ringo yelled and George laughed "Still! Let me continue!") _"For Ritchie!" George yelled and he charged at John. John blew out fire and George ducked "John! I don't want to kill ye!" George yelled and John turned back "What the fuck? Why?" "Because, it's not like ye killed Ritchie, jus' never come back to 'urt 'im or our children!" "Fine, I won't." John replied and he disappeared._

_George ran back to his horse and Ringo smiled. "Georgie! Ye won!" George got up on his horse and Ringo sat in front of him. He put his head on George's chest and George kissed him on the lips, "Let's go 'ome." "Yeah!" Ringo replied and they left. Ringo fell asleep on George's chest and a little later they arrived back. George carried Ringo to his room and laid him on his bed and he also laid down and fell asleep._

_A Week Later:_

_Ringo was in a white and blue trimmed wedding dress. He smiled "I'm getting married today to Georgie!" Ringo smiled and he and George were married an hour later. George and Ringo lived happily forever after! The End!  
_

"That was a very lovely story Georgie!" Ringo said and George smiled "I know." Ringo stood up and the movie started playing 'Once Upon a Dream' "Yer 'ighness!" Ringo chuckled and he curtsied at George. The duo starting singing along and dancing with the movie. "Oh Georgie." Ringo sighed as he laid his head in the crook of George's neck. George smiled and he kissed Ringo on top of his head. The song ended and George picked Ringo up bridal style. Ringo cried out in surprise and he laughed as George spun him around. George kissed Ringo on the lips and Ringo blushed "Love ye Georgie!" "Love ye too Ritchie."

-Fin-


End file.
